


I Won't

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: They both almost died today.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	I Won't

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting my backlog of ficlets from tumblr. Welcome back to 2013. xoxo

In the safety of their cave, Castiel and Dean claw at each other’s arms and shoulders, trying to be closer – impossibly close. They both almost died today. The idea of being separated here, now, is unbearable. Castiel can’t leave Dean until it’s down to just the two of them. Then he’ll take the fall, just like he planned from the first time he laid eyes on the green-eyed tribute from District 12. Dean has given enough – for his brother, his father, his district. Castiel won’t let him give his life as well.

“Dean, you have to promise me,” Castiel whispers into the patches of skin he can find – Dean’s cheek, neck, his forearm, his palm – whatever is closest in Castiel’s inspection. Dean almost doesn’t feel real. Castiel has to be sure. “Promise me that when the time comes – when it’s down to just you and me… I don’t want to see it coming. Please. Be quick. Be ruthless. I know you know how.”

“No,” Dean gasps, and again, louder, “No.” He takes Castiel’s face in his hands and holds him prisoner as he stares down with wide, frightened eyes. “Never.”

“Dean,” Castiel pleads, because he doesn’t want to do it himself. He’s afraid he won’t be able to – and it needs to be done, for Dean.

“I won’t, Cas,” Dean says, voice soft in the still cave.

“You need to go home to Sam,” Castiel says. His fingers curl around Dean’s shoulders in an attempt to offer comfort. Dean sobs instead – loud and broken. “There’s only one winner. We both can’t make it out.”

“No,” Dean growls, a stark contrast to the blatant pain and misery of his expression.

“But – ”

“It’s either you get out or neither of us do, Cas,” Dean says. He wraps Castiel in his arms and buries his face in the crook of Castiel’s shoulder. The next words come out muffled, but no less fierce. “I’m not leaving you here, and I sure as hell ain’t letting you die before me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr, [thekingslover.tumblr.com](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com).


End file.
